borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jakobs Cove
Jakobs Cove is the name give to the zone and the town in the center of the zone. Jakobs Cove is the primary location featured in the official add-on content "Zombie Island of Dr. Ned (DLC)". It is here the player begins their mission to find out what happened to the inhabitants and what caused the zombie infestation. Jakobs Cove is the hub for the surrounding areas. Background Jakobs Corporation established the town of Jakobs Cove as a company work town to support the Lumber Yard. When Jakobs found a source of wood on Pandora they quickly established their operations here. The town of Jakobs Cove was built to provide housing and support for Jakobs' employees working at the mill. With the mill up and running and the town built, Jakobs continued to expand its operations. Jakobs built Generally Hospital to provide medical care for its injured workers. As the operations grew more living space was needed and Hallow's End was established, it was here that Jakobs built a care home for its permanently injured employees.with doc ned as cheif doctor then he thought (i need to help thesse peoplemake em better) we all know how that ended up he scwead up and made those, discusting vile braineting abomitations well at least he tried Map Places Jakobs Cove is the hub for Zombie Island of Dr. Ned (DLC). There are 5 sub-zones connected: * Lumber Yard * Hallow's End * Dead Haven * Generally Hospital * The Mill Points of Interest * Windmill - There is a windmill next to the platform where you start the zone. The door is 'usable' but locked. It eventually unlocks, allowing entry to the windmill itself which contains money and ammo, as well as a shortcut to the town itself so you may bypass all of the zombies encountered via the long route. * Town of Jakobs Cove - The actual town of Jakobs Cove is in the center of the map. There is a bounty board, weapons vendor and ammo vendor. The town is protected by 3 Gatling guns. There is a red chest located on top of the motel. To reach it jump on the fuel tank, to the platform, to a pillar, to the roof. * Dr. Ned's Bleeding Heart Infirmary "Better off red than UNDEAD" (a reference to "better dead than red", an anti-communist slogan used in the United States during the Cold War) - located just out the south gate on the coast. There is a med vendor here. Inhabitants *Jakobs Cove Claptrap *Gatling Turret (Friendly) Enemies This list only includes the specific enemies you will encounter in this zone. * Zombies - overview of all zombie types * Corpse Eater - found along the coastline * Zombie - found all over Jakobs Cove * Defiler - found all over Jakobs Cove * Torso Missions Trivia * Despite the fact that one of the missions at the Jakobs Cove Bounty Board requires you to repair the Jakobs vending machine, it will eventually stop working again if you leave the area and come back to the vending machine. This is most likely just a small glitch. *Also, in the monitor screen of the Jakobs Vending Machine, you can see the texture sheet of it, revealing a somewhat easter egg or it was accidentally left in by the developers. Resources * The town has vending machines which provide equipment for the player. See also External links * First Borderlands DLC to drop this year - News at GameSpot Category:Enemies Category:Locations Category:Add-on Content